Unafraid Singers
by HeartForSoul
Summary: She sings, she fights, she backtalks, and she wants to help out in the case. How old is she again? 16? Kristin and her siblings have to stand together after the murder of their father. Fights, rude comments, and hostages included. A little of Tony/Ziva.
1. Murder

**NCIS-Naval Criminal Investigative Service**

_Laughing, Kristin and her siblings walked into their living room to hear a gunshot. Ransom jumped in front of his sisters and pulled them behind the couch. Ransom was Kristin's twin brother. Chantrice, their little sister, was burying herself in a ball by the end of the couch. _

_The shooter was cleaning up and Kristin took a chance to peek over the couch. He was tall, about 6' 3'' and he had an unshaven beard. He was wiping down his fingerprints! The dirty bastard! Kristin was about to shout so they could at least have some evidence but Ransom put his hand over her mouth and dragged her back. The door opened and closed and the shooter was gone. _

_Ransom held up his hand listening. He nodded and they stood up to see what he was shooting at. They got the surprise of their life when they saw the very dead, cold body of their father. Commander Tarver laid on the couch with a note and gun in hand. _

_Kristin nearly choked, "Magen, go get our camera. Marnin, go get some __plastic bags__ and a __permanent marker__." She used their nicknames that they only used in emergencies. Her brother and sister walked off as the tears slid down her face. She quickly wiped them away as her brother returned. He handed her a notepad and a digital camera. Chantrice walked back and handed her several things they'd need. _

_Kristin bent down and took several pictures of the gun in her father's hand before handing it to her brother to put in a plastic bag. He grabbed the marker from Chantrice writing down the time, date, and type of gun. After a little while they had all of the evidence and were clearing up all of the mess. They were so concentrated on their work, they all jumped in surprise when they hear a knock on the door. _

_**Ziva's Point of View**_

Going in to work early had it's perks. I could get quite a bit of work done, and I got to watch Tony slouch all of the way to his desk. He came in with his eyes drooping slightly. "If kids get a Christmas break can't we? It's a week before the only holiday that matters! Christmas!" Tony exclaimed. I shook my head at his behavior.

He was just about to sit down when Gibbs walked into the bull pen saying, "Grab your gear."

Tony groaned.

"What is it?" I asked Gibbs while putting my gun in it's holster.

"Not sure. Neighbors said they heard gunshots coming from a Commander Williams' house. They were too afraid to check it out themselves."

_Williams? Seemed familiar... _

When we got there we saw no threat outside, so I knocked. I got the surprise of my life. A girl, who couldn't be older than fifteen, opened the door. "Name, rank and purpose?" She asked without hesitation.

I tried to look behind her, but a boy who looked very similar stood blocking my way. "She asked you a question." His tone was firm, although it lacked the solidarity that the girl had.

"My name is Ziva David, and-" At this, her head snapped up from scrutinizing me.

"The Mossad officer?" She asked. I nodded, unsure how they knew of me.

"You've got to help us," the boy started.

"Magen!" She snapped, looking back at me, "I need identification and a badge to prove you are who you say you are." I held out my badge for her. She looked at it carefully and nodded. "You've got a murder to solve Ziva." I looked surprised. _Ziva?_

"Two, maybe we shouldn't tell her." A small girl, around eight appeared at her ankles.

A car honked down the drive. I suddenly remembered where I was. "Who was killed? What is your relationship to the man or woman? Why are you here? How do you know who I am? What were the gunshots?" I was about to ask another but was cut off by the older girl, Two, as she was called.

"No! You answer _our_ questions. Who is the backup? No cops. I don't trust them."

I was terribly confused at the situation, but when the door was closed, I quickly walked back to where Gibbs, Tony, and McGee sat in the car. "There are children in the house. They want to see us. They claim that there was a murder, and that no cops are to be trusted. They recognized me for some reason. I was told to ask no questions and here I am." I said before Gibbs could even open his mouth.

Gibbs snapped to attention, "Kids? Does Lieutenant Williams have kids?"

McGee nodded, "Three. Kristin, Ransom, and Chantrice, I believe." He was typing quickly on his laptop.

"That was not who those three were then. One of them was called Magen, another called Two." Gibbs immediately grabbed a case which held out supplies and got out of the car, not waiting any longer.

He marched up to the house and knocked. I followed him with McGee and Tony right behind me. The same girl stuck her head out cautiously, "Name, rank, and purpose?"

_**Gibbs' Point of View**_

I raised my eyebrows. She glared, challenging me, raising a single brow in return.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Ex-marine, current head of my team at NCIS."

"There's no such thing as an 'ex marine'," she muttered, looking me up and down and nodding. I thought she was going to open the door when she asked for identification. _Smart kid..._ I pulled out my badge and motioned for the rest to do the same. Ziva didn't.

I gave her a pointed look and she shrugged. "She had me do the same so why should I feel the lead to do it again?"

"Need." Tony automatically corrected.

"I thought I said marines only Ziva." The girl was staring at Tony.

I caught movement behind her and chanced a look inside. Standing there was a boy that looked very similar to the girl at the door. Same eyes, same hair. They might even be twins. Another little girl was standing beside the boy. I raised a brow, silently deciding that these must be the commander's kids, even though I wasn't sure why they used different names.

He looked me in the eye and said, "The cop goes, or we call another team. Except Ziva would have to stay."

"Why is that?" I asked.

"No reason," his sister interrupted.

Tony spoke up. "I'm an ex-cop. I'm now an-"

"-NCIS agent? Hmmm...I guess, but if you tell _any_ cops about this case, then you will find that something you hold dearly will disappear with the help of a toothpick." I smiled as Tony paled considerably.

"I like her," Ziva smiled, whispering to McGee.

The girl in the doorway looked at McGee and then at me. She raised an eyebrow, "Probie?"

I laughed. "For a while now."

She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Well I think you're here for a murder. Leave your kits outside."

"We need them to-"

"No you don't." She opened the door fully and allowed us to step inside. Just from the doorway I could see Lieutenant Williams lying on the couch. Dead as a doorknob.

What the hell was up with this case?

**A:N/R&R lovelies? :)**

**HeartForSoul**


	2. Voices Like Angels, Attitude Like Devils

_**Kristin's Point of View**_

"Go get your kits," Leroy said.

"They won't need them." I pointed to a pile of evidence bags in the corner, "But you will need those."

Leroy looked at me incredulously, "Why the hell did you contaminate that crime scene?" He asked.

"Who said I contaminated it? You're the one who brought an ex-cop and a _probie_!" I spat back. I started cursing in Hebrew and I knew Ziva understood me because her eyebrows shot to the ceiling.

Jethro stepped forward, "You _do_ realize that it will now take even _longer_ to find the murderer!"

"No! It won't! I've worked with some evidence before! Now stop wasting time with talking, grab the evidence, and take us to NCIS!" It was a demand.

Leroy's eyes widened. I guess he had never heard of a kid talking to him like that. He rounded on the rest, "Well? Get the bags!" I was slightly surprised Ziva would take someone ordering her around.

"I'll be right back." I muttered and headed to the kitchen. I grabbed my notebook and copied several notes onto another notebook stuffing the first into my pocket. I headed back and handed him the information.

I looked at Ransom and Chantrice, they both nodded, knowing exactly what I was going to say. "My name is Kristin True Ward William. Otherwise known as Jonathan Ira or JIJI for short or Two. I'm sixteen years old. I have plenty of training in areas not needed to know about, and I listened to the murder of Commander William today." I held out my hand. He took it warmly and nodded. He looked amazed that I could keep my composure.

Ransom stepped up. "My name is Ransom Oz William. Otherwise known as Magen. I'm the twin of Kristin True Ward William. Any training she has had I have covered at least half of the mental and all of the physical. While speaking for my little sister she has only covered a portion of the mental and physical being her age. I'm sixteen years old, and I jumped in front of my sisters the second we heard the gunshot."

Leroy nodded his head respectfully.

Chantrice stepped forward and held out a hand which he took delicately. "My name is Chantrice Abira William. Otherwise known as Marnin. I am the younger sister of Kristin and Ransom. I'm six years old and I hid behind the couch after Commander Tarver got shot." Leroy looked...I don't know...sad? Why? Did he know my dad?

I looked over and saw Ziva coming in. I immediately straightened to attention, as did my brother and sister. Leroy raised his eyebrows and I gestured to Ziva mouthing, "The boss."

He barked out a laugh, "Actually that's me."

I snapped my head in his direction. _But dad talked so highly of Ziva..._I shook my head and kept my stance. "I apologize sir!"

Leroy looked at me incredulously. "At ease." I relaxed.

"Why do you stand like that?" The cop asked.

"No reason. What's your name?" I asked successfully maneuvering the subject towards him. I knew Leroy caught the change because I saw him smirk.

"Agent Anthony Dinozzo, but I prefer to be called Tony." He said smugly. I raised an eyebrow. _Cops_. I looked at Leroy and he gave me an _I know _look. I nodded to the cop, "Anthony."

I looked at the geeky looking one, "Probie! Name and rank!"

Leory smiled. The probie snapped to attention, "Timothy McGee. I gained my field agent status when I was transferred to Washington to Norfolk and now serve as Gibbs' field computer consultant as well as working in the forensics lab when needed."

I looked at Leroy for confirmation and he nodded. "Well Timothy you don't seem as bad as the cop, but I didn't ask for your life story." I nodded to him.

"Another kid that doesn't like me!" Anthony exclaimed.

I was about to ask when a rather odd Scottish voice could be heard. "...as I was climbing up the mountain..."

"Duck," Jethro said. The man, 'Duck', walked in with a gurney and another, younger man.

I nearly fainted at seeing the gurney. At seeing me stumble everyone rushed forward, but Ransom got there first. "Back up!" He shouted in Hebrew.

Ziva and Jethro stepped back, but the others didn't understand so she told them. They looked at me warily. "Stop looking at me! Get to the damn case!" Everyone's jaws dropped except my siblings and Leroy's. He didn't seem as affected anymore.

"Kristin, Ransom, Chantrice, I'd like to introduce you to our medical examiner, Donald Mallord." Jethro pointed to the British man. He smiled and held his hand to his assistant. "This is Mr. Palmer. He-" "-has a first name I hope."I interrupted. He nodded. "Jerald Palmer." I nodded.

After collecting the evidence bags and the...body we got in the car to go to NCIS. Anthony was driving. My siblings and I sat in the back. I was bored and I could tell the others were too. "Why don't we sing for the ride?" I suggested. My brothers and sisters were great singers having learned from our mother and father.

They nodded and we all decided on what we should sing when Ransom quietly suggested songs for the funeral. I nodded. The agents were quiet and I could tell they were waiting for us to sing. "I'll start," I whispered.

"_I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow, _

_and each road leads you where you want to go_

_and if you're faced with a choice and you have to choose,_

_I hope you choose the one that means the most to you-" _

Ransom was singing,

"_-And if one door opens to another door closed _

_I hope you keep on walking til you find the window, _

_If it's cold outside show the world the warmth of your smile,_

_but more then anything, more then anything-"_

We all began to sing, including Chantrice, _"My wish for you,is that this life, becomes all you wanted, To your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,_

_You never need to carry more than you can hold  
And while you're out there gettin' where you're gettin' to  
I hope you know somebody loves you  
And wants the same things too  
Yeah, this is my wish  
I hope you never look back but you never forget  
All the ones who love you and the place you left  
I hope you always forgive and you never regret  
And you help somebody every chance you get  
Oh, you'd find God's grace in every mistake  
And always give more than you take  
But more than anything, yeah more than anything  
My wish for you  
Is that this life becomes all that you want it to  
Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small  
You never need to carry more than you can hold  
And while you're out there gettin' where you're gettin' to  
I hope you know somebody loves you  
And wants the same things too  
Yeah, this is my wish, yeah yeah  
My wish for you  
Is that this life becomes all that you want it to  
Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small  
You never need to carry more than you can hold  
And while you're out there gettin' where you're gettin' to  
I hope you know somebody loves you  
And wants the same things too  
Yeah, this is my wish  
(My wish for you)  
This is my wish  
(My wish for you)  
I hope you know somebody loves you  
(My wish for you)  
May all your dreams stay big  
(My wish for you)_

I was quiet. The last time I heard that song sung was at my sixteenth birthday party, by my dad. He'd written it for me.

**A:N/I hope you can piece together that any songs will pretty much be written by them. ;)**

**Rascal Flatts - My Wish**

**HeartForSoul**


	3. Lets Make a Deal

_**Gibbs' Point of View**_

The kids were kind of snobby, but damn they could sing. Maybe they'd let loose when this was over. I'd be a bit damn snappy about getting this guy if he'd killed one of my team. I looked at the kids in the back. I felt like a damn social worker.

Everyone was silent. The kids were still singing, like angels. When Kristin finished I decided to say something, "You kids are really good. Did you learn to sing like that from someone professional?"

Ransom shook his head, "Our father and mother taught us. We have some tapes, but we left them at the house." The kids had each brought a bag. They refused to leave all at once. Kristin was downstairs while Ransom and Chantrice passed, but she went upstairs (where Chantrice was) while Ransom was downstairs.

_Where had these kids learned this stuff? They act like they are under a threat of attack. We have established that they are the Commander's children. They seem a bit nicer. Chantrice is the most open with us, and even Ransom is starting to warm up to Ziva. It's just Kristin. What is with that shell she has on? _

"Alright kids, follow me." Ziva said gesturing to the elevator. She scanned her eye and let the kids enter first. Kristin took Chantrice to one corner of the elevator and stood in front of her. Ransom stood in the other corner, crossing his arms as he resembled a teenage bouncer.

"Take the kids on up. I'm going to help with the bags of evidence." I said to Ziva, she nodded, pressed the floor number, and the doors closed.

"What do you want to talk to us about?" Tony asked me.

McGee looked up, "He just said he wanted to help with evidence."

"He never helps with evidence."

I slapped his head.

McGee stood up and walked over.

"Do you notice how the kids are always on alert? They are acting like there could be an attack any moment. I want you to look into their history. Find anything you can about them." I looked at Tony, "Dinozzo. When you're done with the evidence, go upstairs and get on your computer. Look at anyone who might have had a grudge against Commander William _or_ his kids."

"Do you think it's someone after the kids?" Tony asked.

I walked into the elevator, "I hope not." The doors closed.

* * *

_**Kristin's Point of View**_

I was very aware of what the agents thought of me. Ziva thought I was bossy yet careful. Timothy was scared of me. Anthony thought I hated his guts and I was rude. Leroy thought I was rude, bossy, and careful. I, of course, was all of the above.

_In the elevator_

"He should just say he was going to talk to them instead. We aren't dumb. He probably hasn't sorted evidence since he was a probie." I pointed out the moment the doors closed.

Ransom nodded.

Ziva looked at us, "How do you kids know so much?"

I saw Ransom open his mouth to answer her, but I decided to intercept the answer instead, "We have our ways."

She raised an eyebrow and I could tell she knew Ransom was about to talk, making him an easy target for questioning.

"I want to make a deal with you. If-never mind if-_when_ you question any witnesses, suspects, etc. I want to be in the room. I also want any evidence you get. I stay in the loop no matter what. My little sister can stay with Ransom. I will inform him about anything he needs to know."

"Absolutely no-"

I interrupted the beginning to Ziva's rant. "And we'll tell you as much as possible. We will even help crack some cold cases. Let's just say we have experience in the area."

Ziva looked like she was contemplating it. The doors pinged open and she called someone on their cell phone. I walked out with Ransom and Chantrice. All of a sudden a white blur latched on to me.

* * *

_**Gibbs' Point of View**_

The doors had just closed when my cell phone rang. I looked at the I.D. It was Ziva. I answered it. "Yeah?"

"The girl has just offered us a deal. It's pretty good and it's probably this or nothing."

"What's the deal?"

She told me about how Kristin wanted in on interrogations, wanted any information, so they got anything we did. In return, they'd give us any information that they would get. Such as, what the murderer may have looked like. From what I knew of Kristin, which wasn't much, something told me it was this or figure everything out while the murderer goes after the witnesses. She was good.

"Tell her she's got herself a deal."

"What? Gibbs! These are kids sitting on possible murderer interrogations. Are you kidding?"

"They will refuse to give us anything. It will make the whole process easier and this way I can keep my eye on these kids."

I hung up not waiting for a reply and saw the most interesting sight once the doors opened. Abby ran towards the kids and launched herself at them. The next thing I know, Abby is on the ground being held by Ransom and Kristin.

I ran to help Abby. "Guys, she's fine. Let her go."

They immediately released her.

"We were just sitting here and then all of a sudden this psycho comes and attacks us." Ransom reported.

Kristin's frown matched mine. "Magen, she was trying to hug us. I know that...now." She held out a hand for Abby, who took it as a chance to hug her. Kristin just kind of stood there, but she didn't hug back.

Abby pulled back and smiled. "I'm Abby. What's your name? Tony e-mailed me all about you!"

Kristin stuck out her hand which Abby waved off, instead, giving her another hug. Kristin still didn't return it. "Kristin True Ward William. Witness. Nice to meet you Abigail. What do you do here at NCIS?"

I looked at Kristin incredulously. _Who the hell was that formal?_

"I'm the forensic scientist. I usually work with the hard evidence."

Kristin nodded and turned to me, "Did Ziva tell you?"

I nodded.

"Do we have a deal then Leroy?" She held out her hand.

I hesitated for a moment, a bit weirded out by my name being used in such a casual manner, and then I shook her hand, "Deal."

* * *

**A:N/So? How'd ya like it?**


	4. It's all your Fault

**A:N/I know, I know. I'm the slowest updater in the world. Get over it. I hope you like this chapter! **

_**Previously on Unafraid Singers: Ransom and Chantrice are starting to loosen up while Kristin is still acting like there is a shell around her. Gibbs tells Tony and McGee to look up anyone who might have a grudge against the Commander or his kids. Even though he hopes not, it's a possibility that someone is after them. Kristin and Gibbs make a deal. It allows Kristin to sit in on all interrogations and Gibbs and his team get all the information they want from the kids.**_

An hour after the deal...

"I'm so bored!" Chantrice whined.

"Didn't you bring a game?" Kristin asked.

Chantrice nodded.

"See if you can get someone to play with you."

"Will you?" Chantrice asked.

"No. I don't play games." Kristin had been sitting down, staring at the agents do their work.

"Please." Chantrice whined.

"No." Kristin said with no emotion.

"PLEASE!" Chantrice begged.

Kristin lost it. "Chantrice! I _said_ NO!" The agents stared at her. "Do you all need something?" They turned back to their computers.

"Tony stop playing _Tetris_ and get to work." Ziva said, listening to the noises coming from his computer.

"No." Tony said, not taking his eyes off the screen.

Kristin watched this fight, amused. Then she thought for a moment...time alone. She stood up, "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Asked Ziva and Tony in unison.

"Bathroom."

"You don't know where it is."

"Yes I do, I saw it earlier." It was an easy lie. She walked away, avoiding more questions.

The noises were still coming from Tony's computer when a hand reached in front of him and turned his speakers off. "It's not nice to trick people like that." Ransom said from behind Tony.

"Trick?" Ziva said suspiciously.

Ransom turned his screen towards her. It was full of information. He clicked something and a music player popped up. It was a recording of a _Tetris_ game.

"I ought to kill you Dinozzo!" Ziva said.

"Do that later." Gibbs said walking into the bull pen. "Where is Kristin?" Gibbs asked.

"Bathroom." Tony and Ziva said in unison.

"Are you all as stupid as you sound right now? She's not going to the bathroom. She's somewhere else. _Find her_."

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Thank you Doctor. I'll only be a minute." Kristin said, walking into autopsy. Doctor Mallord nodded and walk out.

She walked over to the table and looked at the body not caring that she knew the Doctor was listening outside.

"Hello Co...I mean...dad. I bet your surprised right now. I just wanted to say...that even though you just left us, we already miss you."

"Duck-"

"Shh! Our little Kristin isn't heartless after all. Listen."

Gibbs stopped talking and leaned against the door with Tony.

"You were right. We are growing up strong. We made a deal with the agents, we're going to give them information and they'll reciprocate the favor. You know I don't want to, but I will. I'll give them as much as I think they need. They're nice, but one of them is a cop. Used to be a cop. You know what I think about cops. What we both thought about cops... Ziva is on the team though. I know you liked her. You always said, 'She had my back and she'll have yours if the need ever arises.' I know what you meant now. I wish she didn't have to have my back though." Tears slid down Kristin's face.

"I am so sorry we weren't there. We...we were late. I can't believe we were late. You said that punctuality was sometimes a key in survival and we were still late. I'm so sorry. I'm so _so _sorry. If I could do it over I'd have helped you. Why were you so vulnerable? And what was with that note? I _know_ you wrote it. It was in your hand writing." She started to shout a bit. "WHY DID HE EVEN HAVE THE _CHANCE_ TO KILL YOU? YOU WERE STRONGER THEN THAT! HE SHOULDN'T HAVE EVEN BEEN INSIDE THE HOUSE! WHY THE HELL WERE YOU NOT READY? WHY...WHY...why?"

Her tone went quiet again. "You left us. You left me. Now, I have to take care of my brother and sister because you weren't careful. Because you let your guard down for _one_ second. That won't happen to me anymore. I refuse to let my guard down. Now I have to go take care of my brother and sister. Because you couldn't. Good bye dad. Commander." She walked out.

She walked past the frozen agents. She pressed the elevator button and went up to the bull pen.

* * *

Upon entering the bull pen she looked around. McGee was still at his computer, Ransom was unconsciously tapping his fingers, and Chantrice was playing Candy Land with Ziva. Ransom stood up as she entered and pulled her aside. He looked at her and she looked at him. He hugged her, and for once, she hugged back...but only for a moment.

They stopped hugging when Tony walked into the bull pen, closely followed by Gibbs.

"What have you got?"

Ziva stood up, "I worked with him."

Gibbs looked at her.

"I did not recognize him. It has been a couple of years, but I worked with him on a mission when I was still located in Israel. We captured some enemies. I saved his life. A bullet to the leg. I dragged him the rest of the way to safety. He said, 'I owe you one Ziva. You could have left me back there.'"

Gibbs looked interested. "You'll be the second to lead in this case then. Seeing as you know more about him then anyone else. Right now I want you to go question these three." Ziva nodded and walked off, closely followed by the three siblings.

**A:N/ Thoughts?**


	5. Interrogation of Ransom

**A:N/I hope you all liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this one! Happy Late Christmas and Merry New Year. Etc...**

**HeartForSoul**

Ziva was going to let one kid in at a time. When Kristin found out she wouldn't be allowed in the interrogations she was furious, thinking they had betrayed the deal. They finally decided she could wait behind the glass with McGee, Tony and Gibbs for any family interrogations. When it was time for Kristin's interrogation, Ransom and Chantrice would go to the bull pen with McGee.

_Ransom's Interrogation_

"Hi Ransom. We're just going to ask you some questions and then you can go." "Can you cut to the chase?" Ransom said, "I know why I'm here."

"You teach him that?" Gibbs asked Kristin, who didn't look at him, but smirked.

"Alright then." Ziva said with raised eyebrows, "When I first came to your house you and your sisters were calling each other by different names. May I ask why?" Ransom leaned back, "They're names that we use in emergencies." "May I ask what they are?" Ziva said. "You may," Ransom said, amused. Ziva sighed, "What are the names you use in emergencies. I believe one was Magen?"

"That's mine. Our dad was big on meanings of names because our last means...strength, I think."

"Determination and strength," Kristin whispered, even though she knew everyone could hear her.

"My name is Magen which means shield. Kind of ironic now that I think about it. My middle name, Oz, means strength. My little sister, Chantrice, is nicknamed Marnin. It means singer, or bringer of joy. My older twin, Kristin, is nicknamed Jonathan Ira. My dad knew she was tough so he thought she needed a tough name, and he figured a guy's name would toughen her up. Jonathan means loyal, and Ira means watchful. It describes her perfectly. When she figured out what her names meant she practiced being watchful and loyal. It's like breathing, it comes naturally to her. She has two middle names because she has two code middle names. She can also be called, Two, just for that reason. My dad was named Tarver, or Moshe as we called him, because it means leader. Everyone thought it fit him well. "Great leader, great dad,' they'd say."

"Do you not agree?" Ziva asked. "He was a fine dad!" Ransom said sharply, "Better then you could find in a hundred mile radius." Ziva nodded, "May I ask what you think of him, besides that he is a great father? Any reason someone wouldn't like him? Any person who might not like him?" Ransom looked at the glass behind Ziva, as if he might find his sister back there. He looked at Ziva, "He was a good guy, friendly neighbor, and you couldn't get a Commander half as committed to his job."

Ziva nodded. "Do you know any of his friends that we might be able to contact to ask questions?" Ransom looked lost in thought, "You might call Lieutenant Rogers. Gary Rogers? He was a decent friend of my dad's. You could probably call... Commander Kali Rhodes. She was around for a while."

"How long would you say?" Ziva asked. Ransom answered with a brief, "About an hour. Maybe two." "I meant how long has she been coming around." Ziva said, exasperated. He was just sitting there, casually, as if he wasn't infuriating her. "About...." He swallowed, "Ten years."

Kristin stiffened behind the glass, but no one took notice. Except Gibbs.

"Why ten years?" Ziva asked. "That's when our mother..died." He said, with a slight hesitation on the last word, as if he was going to say something else. "I'm sorry." Ziva said, with a solemn glance that you'd miss if you didn't look. Ransom's face tightened and he shrugged. "Shit happens." He may have been trying to play it cool, but the look in his eyes as he talked about this said more then his mouth ever would. "I think we're done here. You can go now." "Good. I need some fresh air without an agent." He said when Ziva started getting up.

"Take a ten minute break before you do Chantrice's interrogation, I'll be right back." Kristin said, leaving the room and following her brother outside. He walked down the stairs and out the front door. He walked out to the main road, past NCIS blocking, and took two things out of his pocket. A lighter, and some cigarettes. He took one out and Kristin grabbed the box, "Where the hell did you get these?" "I nicked 'em from Dinozzo. He had them in his pocket." "He doesn't smoke," Kristin said confused. He hadn't looked like he wanted a cigarette all day, and hadn't once reached for his pockets. The only time he looked anxious was when he saw Kristin looking at him. Ransom shrugged.

"Why are you smoking?" Kristin asked, looking at the cigarette as if it were her father's murderer. "I'm getting some air." Ransom said. "_Bad_ air," Kristin replied smartly. She took the cigarette and lighter from his hand. She stepped on the cigarette, after throwing it to the ground, and put the lighter in her pocket with the other cigarettes. "We're going back in, I need to listen in to Chantrice's interrogation and I think they might do it if I'm not back there." He rolled his eyes but started walking with her.

All of a sudden, they heard tires screech.

**A:N/ OOH! A cliffy! OOH! I made one. I don't think this chapter was half bad. I shouldn't make you guys wait too long for another chapter because I'm kind of excited to write it. I hope you like this. R&R! :D**

**Thanks, **

**HeartForSoul**


	6. They've Got Ransom

**A:N/You guys are giving me like no reviews! The only reason I'm updating this is because I couldn't wait to write this chapter. I am going to keep updating, but it would be nice to have some motivation. Thanks guys,**

**HeartForSoul**

_**Previously On:Unafraid Singers**_

_**Ransom is interrogated. He talks a bit about their names and a few of his dad's friends. He also mentions his mother's death. He goes outside for some fresh air and Kristin finds him smoking. As they are heading back inside the NCIS building they hear tires screech behind them.**_

Kristin and Ransom's heads spun around so quickly they could have gotten whiplash. It was a dark van heading in their direction. Kristin's jaw dropped. "RUN!" They started running to the building but the van was faster.

It screeched to a halt and Kristin and Ransom got ready to fight. Ransom flicked out a switchblade he kept in his pocket. They hadn't gone through security so he didn't need to hide it. The agents didn't really look anyways. People trust kids. Kristin grabbed a knife from her boot. What was with these kids?

Six people jumped out of the back of the van. All wearing ski masks. They made a circle so the two didn't have an escape. Kristin and Ransom stood back to back, taking on defensive positions. One of the smaller ones, lunged for Kristin but she lashed out with her knife and caught the masked stranger in their arm. He or she retreated back, cradling their arm.

"Now, now," A rough voice said, obviously male, "None of that."

Two of the figures laughed, both male. The male that had talked brought three things from behind his back. He passed two of them to his friends. The ones he passed were crowbars. The one he kept, was a gun. Kristin couldn't tell from her angle, but it looked like a Smith & Wesson.

Ransom was also looking at the gun.

While Ransom was facing in the opposite direction one of the larger figures with a crowbar launched forward. "Behind you!" Kristin pushed him down and the crowbar caught her in the arm, she fell to her knees.

Both of them, realizing the vulnerable positions they had taken, got to their feet immediately.

The man swung back the crowbar and Ransom grabbed a hold of it, before it hit Kristin. They were fighting to see who could get it, and Ransom was slipping. One of the men moved forward to help, but Kristin sliced him in the leg and he toppled to the ground.

Kristin moved forward to the man with the gun. She kicked him in the leg, most likely leaving a bruise. When he reached for his leg she kicked his hand making him drop the gun.

She grabbed it quickly, and pointed it at him. She was right, it was a Smith & Wesson. "Back up or I'll blow a hole in your head."

Several of the men laughed. She looked at the smallest one, pointed a few inches to the left of his head, and shot. They stopped laughing and started backing up.

Several shouts from the building could be heard.

Ransom, still fighting, paid no attention. The larger man forced the crowbar forward, and it hit Ransom's face. He was knocked unconscious.

"Ransom!" Kristin shouted.

She was momentarily distracted and someone hit her from behind with a crowbar. She wasn't unconscious, but she fell to her knees. They dragged Ransom inside the van. "Ransom! Wake up Ransom!" Kristin shouted.

Someone grabbed her by the arms and started dragging her towards the van. She grabbed anything within reach. A pole was nearest and she held on until something yanked her back. She was grabbing the road. She saw blood from her shoulder trickle to the ground and mix with blood from her hands.

"Let go of her!" A voice shouted. She looked back and Ransom was being pulled back into the van.

"Kristin!" Another voice shouted.

She heard a shot and was dropped. She weaved in and out of consciousness. The next moments blurry.

She saw Gibbs, his gun pointed at the van driving away. He was shooting. She grabbed his foot, Ransom was in there. He could get hurt. She looked at the license plate. Arkansas plates? A...7..7..A...G...Z. She squinted, hoping she got it right.

Someone grabbed her by the shoulders and she looked up into the worried face of Ziva.

Tears leaked down her face, "They've got Ransom."

**A:N/This may have been short but I am updating twice today! :D Happy dance! I'll probably update soon. I am starting to love writing this. Even if I'm getting no reviews. :( **

**R&R!...literally.**

**HeartForSoul**


	7. It's Blood

**A:N/If you guys have any questions or concerns...too bad! Just kidding. PM or review. Thanks :)**

**HeartForSoul**

_**Previously on:Unafraid Singers**_

_**Kristin and Ransom are attacked by six masked figures and they fight them off until Ransom is knocked unconscious and Kristin is hit with a crowbar. Ransom is dragged into the van and Kristin is just barely saved from also being dragged by NCIS. Her last words in that chapter were, "They've got Ransom."**_

The first thing that happened was Kristin got sent to Ducky. He stitched up her shoulder and the team was surprised when she talked normally during it, as if it were a daily occurrence.

Ziva couldn't do much, so she decided to continue interviews.

Chantrice was first.

"How old are you?"

"I'm six."

"Do you know anyone that was friends with your dad?"

Chantrice frowned. She hated the word 'was'. It implied change. "Kali." She smiled. Kali was so nice to her. "And you!"

Ziva smiled sadly. "What does Kali do when she is at your house?"

Chantrice thought for a moment. "She cleans up our music, makes us lunch and dinner, and then she makes us brush our teeth because they are dirty after dinner, then she hugs and kisses everyone good night. Except Two."

Ziva was interested now. Kristin's face tightened as she behind the glass. Only Gibbs and her were there.

"Why doesn't she kiss Kristin good night?" Ziva asked, leaning forward a bit. "Kristin doesn't like Kali. She shuts herself in her room before Kali leaves." Chantrice said, informing Ziva. "Two says that Kali is a fake and is not our mom. I know that." Chantrice's expression was a bit sad now.

Ziva put a comforting hand on her shoulder and Chantrice sighed. "Maybe you should go with McGee. I am sure he will sing a song with you, but can I tell you a secret?"

Chantrice nodded.

"He sings kind of funny."

Chantrice giggled, and Ziva lead her to the door.

She nodded to the glass and Kristin walked out of observation and into interrogation.

Gibbs walked over to Ziva. "I'll interview her. I want you to get Commander Rhodes here immediately. Tell McGee to find out about their mother." He whispered so Kristin wouldn't hear, in case she was listening. Ziva nodded and walked off.

He waited for a minute before walking into the interrogation room.

"Hello Jethro," Kristin said, watching as he walked in. She had pulled her chair back a foot from the table and her hands were resting in her lap.

"Don't call me Jethro." Gibbs frowned.

"Fine then, Gibbs." Kristin said, "What are you doing to find Ransom?"

"Everything we can." Gibbs answered shortly.

"Not good enough." Kristin said, shaking her head at their obvious stupidity. She only thought Gibbs and Ziva were kind of smart, but the others would have to prove themselves.

"What happened when you two got outside?" Gibbs asked, looking at Kristin intently. He was getting used to the spiteful comments about his and his team. If it wasn't a fourteen year old girl he'd be teaching that person a lesson. Gibbs knew that Kristin knew that his team was good. He also knew that Kristin thought it could be improved.

Kristin sighed, "I followed him out. We talked a bit and we heard some tires screech." She was having flashbacks. "We saw a van, and we were surrounded in minutes. Six people, all wearing ski masks. Let's just say a few were injured. Next thing I know Ransom is unconscious and put in the van. I get dragged, but you guys come out before anything happens. The guy lets go, and they make a run for it."

Gibbs nodded. "I suppose it'd be stupid to ask if you got a plate?" Gibbs said, his voice having a touch of seriousness.

Kristin thought for a moment. Her brain was a bit fuzzy from getting hit in the head. "Yeah, give me a minute." She blinked and Gibbs looked at her as if she was crazy. "What?"

"You actually got a plate?"

"Yeah...A...then a number...9? No, 7, yeah...then 7 again...and then..." She sighed. "I can't remember anymore..."

Gibbs shrugged, "You remembered three characters. I have some agents who aren't smart enough to remember that much."

Kristin shrugged off the compliment. "Not good enough." She repeated the words.

Ducky walked in. "Well Mrs. Tarver, it seems you need some new ice on that shoulder."

Kristin shook her head, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said, waving away the offered ice.

"You know, you remind me of a young lad I met in Arkansas. I was-"

Kristin's head perked up. "Arkansas! That's it! It was Arkansas plates on the van. I'm sure of it!"

Gibbs whipped out his phone and pressed a button. "McGee. I want you to put a B.O.L.O out for a black van with the characters Alpha, seven, seven on it's license plate. Arkansas plates."

Gibbs waited a minute and then barked orders, "Grab your gear and get the car. We'll be there soon. Come on." He motioned to Kristin, who had hopped off the table at the words, 'grab your gear'. Gibbs knew it was better to take her then have her follow somehow. She followed him, running to the front door.

He filled her in on the way. "McGee said a van just like that one, with Arkansas plates was outside an abandoned warehouse."

They went to the garage and she kept walking when she realized she didn't have her knife in her boot. "Hold on," She said, running to the spot where Ransom and her were. She ducked around the crime scene tape and grabbed her knife that was a few yards away. She stuck it in her boot and ran back to Gibbs who was waiting by the car. They got in and sped off.

"Try not to use that," Gibbs said, looking at Kristin's boot.

"I'll try not to," she muttered. Kristin then thought of Ransom and muttered even quieter, "...miss."

They pulled up to an abandoned warehouse. The agents drew their guns as they stepped out of the car. "Wait here." Gibbs ordered.

Kristin obeyed until they were out of sight. She followed them quietly. She watched them clear the area and they opened the warehouse door. She waited until she heard three voices ring out clearly, "Clear!" until she walked over. She didn't bother taking out her knife, she wanted to see Ransom.

She ran in the direction of a voice that yelled, "Boss! I got something!" It was Tony.

She looked at the spot he was looking at. It was very obvious someone had been lying there. There were ropes around a board that looked as if they had been cut in a hurry.

That wasn't the only thing that had Kristin staring in horror. A dark spot was running down the side of the board.

"What is that?" McGee asked a couple feet away."

Tony swabbed some. "Uh oh. Boss!"

"What Dinozzo?"

"It's blood."

**A:N/Yikes! I haven't updated in forever. I hope you like this one guys! :)**


	8. Kelly

**A:N/Hey! I'm not posting so late! Mainly because my internet sucks, and I'm bored... Oh well, here's another chapter. R&R lovelies!**

**HeartForSoul**

_**Previously on Unafraid Singers "Two says that Kali is a fake … "Grab your gear and get the car … "I'll try not to miss." … "It's blood."**_

"What?!" Kristin said, snapping her head in the direction.

"I said it's-"

"I heard you!"

"Boss?" Tony asked.

Then Gibbs did something strange. He turned to Kristin and asked, "What do you think?" Kristin looked up in surprise. She nodded a thank you.

She walked to the front door and took a landscape look, then looked up. "They weren't staying here," she muttered, walking a few feet in. "Someone should check the garbage cans outside. They might have stuck something in one on their way out." Gibbs motioned for McGee to do so. McGee sighed, and walked outside.

"What next?" Gibbs asked.

She walked to the right of the room, away from the board. "There's no beds or blankets. They didn't sleep here. It looks like an improvised location. The main activity took place on the left side of this building..."

They walked to the other side. "I have a feeling I know what happened here," She motioned to the board.

"Can you tell us this feeling?" Ziva asked, walking over.

"Someone..." She didn't say Ransom, "..was strapped to the board. The blood isn't from them being tied so tightly though..." She paused and took a breath. "They tortured the person."

They got back to NCIS a little less then an hour later. Kristin walked out of the elevator and saw Chantrice was running around. She paused. She hadn't seen Chantrice smile like that since they got to NCIS.

It was getting dark, and eventually Chantrice would get tired, so Kristin walked with Gibbs down to Abby's lab. "Hello Abigail," Kristin nodded, wincing as she was once again attacked by Abby into a hug.

"Abby, we have some stuff for you." Gibbs said, putting the evidence on the table. "And this." Gibbs said, holding up a Kaf-Pow.

"Thank you, you Silver Fox."

She got to work and they left. Kristin walked upstairs this time, and sure enough, Chantrice was looking sleepy in Gibbs' chair. Kristin picked up Chantrice. She was so heavy! She sat in Tony's chair and started singing to get her to fall asleep. She couldn't think of what to sing though.

She smiled when she thought of the perfect song. It was a bit odd for this moment, but Ransom had written it.

_I'm in trouble  
I'm an addict  
I'm addicted to this girl  
She's got my heart tied in a knot  
And my stomach in a whirl_

But even worse  
I can't stop calling her  
She's all I want and more  
I mean damn  
What's not to adore?

I've been playing too much guitar  
I've been listening to jazz  
I called so many times  
I swear she's going mad  
And that cellular will be the death of us  
I swear, I swear

And oh  
O-oh o-oh, o-ooh o-oh,o-oh, o-ooooh  
Ooooh

I'm running my mouth  
Just like I got her  
But I surely don't

Because she's so  
O-oh o-oh, o-ooh o-oh, o-oh o-oh,  
Rock 'n roll  
And out of my league  
Is she out of my league?  
Let's hope not

I'm in trouble  
I'm so cliche  
See that word just wears me out  
Makes me feel like just another boy  
To laugh and joke about

But even worse  
I can't stop calling her  
I love to hear that voice  
And honestly  
I'm left with no choice

I've been playing too much games  
I, I've been listening to jazz  
I called so many times  
I swear she's going mad  
And that cellular-ar will be the death of us  
I swear, I swear

And oh  
O-oh o-oh, o-ooh o-oh, o-oh o-oh  
Ooooh

I'm running my mouth  
Just like I got her  
But I surely don't

Because she's so  
O-oh o-oh, o-oh o-oh, o-oh o-ooh  
Rock 'n roll  
And out of my league  
Is she out of my league?  
Let's hope not

And oh  
O-oh o-oh, o-ooh o-oh, o-oh o-oh  
Ooooh, oooh

Chantrice was silent. She had fallen asleep. Kristin decided to pass her to Ziva, who headed in the direction of autopsy. "I don't think so," Kristin muttered, blocking her. "I've already got one of my family members on one of those tables. I don't want another anywhere near it." Ziva nodded and took her to Abby.

Gibbs, Tony, and McGee were all giving her questioning looks. "Ransom wrote it," she shrugged.

"For who?" Gibbs asked a bit interested.

"Next door neighbor two years ago."

"Two years ago?"

"Her house caught fire and burned to the ground. She was inside." Kristin muttered. "How old was she?" Gibbs asked, refusing to let tears come.

"She was...eleven maybe? Her name was Kelly." That was it. Gibbs left.

**A:N/No, it's not the same Kelly. The name made him upset. After all, his Kelly died too. :( R&R! **

**HeartForSoul**


	9. A Lead

**A:N/I'm back. I hope you like. Review? Yes, I think you should too. ;)**

**HeartForSoul**

**(The next day)**

Kristin had sat down at Gibbs' desk when he left. The sound of the elevator made her head snap up. In walked Commander Kali Rhodes. "Uh ma'am? May I ask who you are?" McGee said, surprised.

"No need. Her name is Kali Rhodes," Kristin muttered, glaring from her seat.

McGee started. "Gibbs is-"

"-right here." Gibbs finished, walking into the bull pen.

"Hello Agent Gibbs, I'm Commander Rhodes. I really wish we were meeting on different circumstances." She said solemnly.

"Me too. I wish you were going to jail, not just a questionaire." Kristin said harshly, standing to meet Kali's eye. They were almost the same height with Kristin being a couple of inches shorter.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow and motioned for Kali to follow him. She did. She was quickly followed by Kristin. "Uh, Gibbs? May I ask why she is coming?" Kali asked, eying Kristin speculatively.

"Nope," Gibbs said, opening the door to interrogation for the ladies. Kristin and Gibbs sat on one side of the table while Kali sat across from them.

Kali was about Kristin's height and weight. She had blonde curly hair and a bit too much eyeshadow. She was dressed in casual clothes and sat in an upright position.

"How do you know about the case?" Gibbs asked.

Kali looked surprised. "I went to the house. Tarver's house. No one was there and there was crime scene tape on the door." She frowned. "I called in a favor and was told about the case." She shrugged.

"Who'd you call?" Kristin asked suspiciously.

Kali rolled her eyes. "Does she really need to be here?"

"Who'd you call?" Gibbs asked, repeating her question.

"I called the Director of NCIS. Leon Vance. I told him how I was a friend of Tarver and I thought his family might be in trouble. He told me about...Tarver's murder."

"What'd he tell you?" Kristin asked.

This time Kali didn't ignore her. "He said that," She swallowed her eyes watering, "He said that...he said that Tarver had been found dead that morning.." she stuttered a bit and continued talking. "Th-that he was sh-shot. That his kids had found him..."

"What did you do when you found out? And why are we _just now_ hearing from you?" Gibbs asked, his question turning a bit sour at the end.

"I stayed home. I kept getting calls from friends telling me to cheer up, so I unplugged my phone. I finally got up and plugged my phone in. I had three messages from you guys. I got ready an hour ago and came down here."

"Where were you yesterday?"Gibbs asked.

Kristin was a bit surprised. It was only yesterday that her father was murdered? It felt like weeks.

Kali also had a surprised expression. "You think _I_...? You think I did it?" Her eyes were widened and her jaw was reaching the table's edge. "Why would you think that?"

Gibbs' expression stayed neutral. "I have my reasons."

"I was at my parents around..." She furrowed her eyebrows, "Ten to...three maybe? Then I drove the hour drive back here. Then I went to work to do some paperwork. Then I went to Tarver's house for dinner. Sometimes I make dinner over there. Then I saw the crime scene tape. Now I'm here."

Gibbs wrote that down and said, "Do you know anyone that would want to kill Commander William?"

She shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. "He didn't tell me about anyone that he didn't like. He did say he had this annoying neighbor, but that was it."

Gibbs nodded. "Alright. I think we're done here. If you remember anything that might help, call us."

She nodded and stood up. "Can-can I see the body?"

"Not a chance you slut!" Kristin said. "He's my dad. No one is seeing him but family."

Gibbs shrugged looking at Kali's face carefully. Her expression went down fast. "Fine. I'll go." She left interrogation.

"Any reason for that comment?" Gibbs asked, sitting down.

Kristin raised a brow and sat across from him. "Is this my interrogation?"

Gibbs looked surprised. "It was just a question." He said innocently.

"I'll bet," Kristin smirked and sat down. "Yes, there is a reason."

"Care to share?" He asked.

"She's a-"

"I got that," Gibbs interrupted. "Why?"

"She's trying to be my mom. She's not though. She's desperate. I don't think my dad liked it." Kristin shook her head and Gibbs sat up a bit straighter.

"Why not?"

"He liked her. She was a bit pushy though. I spied on all of their conversations. She was always saying how she felt like a mother to us kids."

She imitated her voice. "'One day Chantrice might just call me mom.'"

She scoffed. "Dad lost it after that. He was really angry. That happened about two years after my mom died. She had gotten attached before that, but she knew he was married. She was a bitch then too. Whenever mom told us we couldn't do something she'd say we could, just to show mom up. She once told me it was okay if I did something as long as I kept it a secret."

She rolled her eyes. "If you have a secret you should keep it to yourself. You can tell one other person, if absolutely necessary. I wouldn't want to share a secret with her. Ever."

Gibbs furrowed his brows. "Me either. She does seem a bit...much. Besides, she's blonde."

Kristin cracked a smile, but her face went solemn quickly. "You know this is the tenth year of my life I've lost someone I loved or someone my family loved."

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"Gibbs!" A voice called as the door opened.

"What?" Gibbs asked agitated. He was having a serious conversation!

It was Abby. "I got a match on the blood from Kristin's knife. It belongs to a Ms. Elena Rogers." She grinned.

"Wait...isn't Rogers the name Ransom used in interrogation?" Gibbs asked Kristin, surprised.

She gasped and her eyes widened. "Did you say Elena?"

Abby nodded.

"That's Gary Rogers' wife!"

"Looks like we're going to visit the Rogers family," Gibbs said. He looked to the mirror. "Grab your gear and get the car." A tap on the glass signaled an understanding and a door was closed. "You riding?" He asked Kristin.

She nodded. "Definitely."

He motioned for her to follow and they went to the car.

Kristin inconspicuously grabbed a letter opener from Dinozzo's desk and stuck it in her boot on the way. She'd left her knife with Abby.

* * *

**********AT THE ROGERS' HOUSE**************

"Okay, we'll go around back and you two stay front. Kristin, wait here..." Gibbs unholstered his gun and headed around back with Tony.

Ziva and McGee went to the front door. Ziva knocked, no answer. They opened the door and went inside.

Once again, when they were out of view Kristin slipped out of the car. She heard several shouts of clear and walked through the front door. She stopped dead at what she saw.  
"Oh God." She whispered. There was two bodies on the floor. They belonged to Gary Rogers and his wife.

**A:N/Alright, that was pretty good to me. So R&R! **

**HeartForSoul**


	10. A Walk in the Park

**A:N/I'm SO sorry! To be honest? I forgot about this site...yes even if it's my homepage! I've just gotten used to skipping it and going to another site. I feel utterly ashamed and I _really_ hope you all can forgive such a lame apology. I'm trying to make this chapter good for you all. Thanks for sticking with it. You are all so great! Much love. And a review? Even if I don't deserve it...**

**HeartForSoul**

_**Previously on:Unafraid Singers... **_

_**Commander Kali Rhodes shows up for an interrogation, claiming to have been at her parents the time of the murder...Gibbs starts a 'conversation' with Kristin, but it is quickly cut short when they find that the blood on the knife belongs to Elena Rogers...Elena's husband's name, Gary, was used in Ransom's interrogation as a friend of the his father's...when they arrive at the house to ask the family questions they find a big surprise. Both Rogers are...**_

Dead. That's what they were. Dead. Kristin had come in, wielding her letter opener. She'd assumed it was empty. Empty... It wasn't though. It was...was not empty. She gasped. Gary...Gary? She'd actually liked him! He was dead. She pictured his laughing face sitting in their living room, making faces at Chantrice while they tried to sing. She always laughed, which ended in Ransom laughing, and Kristin telling Gary he was interrupting them.

She knew Gibbs had seen her. She held up her hands when he started walking over. She took a deep breath and went back to the car. She looked around and found one of the cameras. She took it and swung the strap around her neck. She grabbed some tape and ripped off a piece the size of her arm. She took it in inside and made a square on the wall. She took a picture and then gave the camera to Ziva, who was wearing her, 'Is this some kind of American thing?' look.

Kristin took the letter opener she had been holding and flung it at the wall with all of the force she could muster. It landed directly in the square of the tape.

She shook her head and stalked out. She sucked in a shaky breath and then ran across the road. She sent a silent apology to the grass and threw up in their lawn.

"You better now?" A voice asked behind her. She immediately identified it as Gibbs. She spit and he asked again.

"Tell no one about this," she frowned, not answering. She stood and took the wet napkin he was offering. She put it in her mouth to get rid of the bad taste. She took it out and said, "It was a lot of blood."

He nodded. "You preserved the crime scene. Nice move."

"Probie mistake," Kristin corrected. "I shouldn't have had to preserve it in the first place. It _won't_ happen again."

Gibbs raised his brows, but he was sure it wouldn't.

Kristin was actually thinking of the other thing that had made her throw up. The feeling of Deja Vu. She'd seen this whole scene before. It was when she was six years old.

* * *

"Daddy! I want to carry the cake!" An eight year old Kristin whined.

Ransom's eight year old form stuck his tongue out at his older sister. "Ha ha!" He laughed.

William Tanner's family had just arrived at his brother's house for their annual picnic. Unlike most families, they didn't have a lot of time to spend together, so on the first of January, April, September and December (even if it was a school day) they made a picnic and ate at the park. It was currently April first.

They had just arrived at their house to pick them up.

Kristin smiled and raced Ransom to the door. It was a tie. They played paper, rock, scissors for it and Ransom won. Kristin whined, but she stood behind him and eagerly jumped in place.

No one came to the door after about thirty seconds, so Kristin reached in front of Ransom and rang the doorbell.

Their father, William Tanner, came over, holding the just-adopted baby Chantrice.

"Anyone home?" He asked them.

"Cars are here," Ransom pointed to the open garage.

Kristin gestured to the windows. "The lights are on. You know Aunt Jess wouldn't leave the lights on if they left."

"Tree hugger," he nodded. "Alright, well I have a key. They might just be upstairs or something." He left to get the key and Kristin tried to peer through the windows.

"Kristin, that isn't very polite," Ransom reprimanded her.

"I don't care, I'm hungry!" She smiled and looked into the crack through the windows. "I think I see something!" She was very excited. She leaned in to get a better look and gasped in horror at what she saw. It was blood. She was sure of it.

"What Kristin? Let me see!" Ransom pushed her out of the way and saw what she saw in an instant. "No!" He cried out.

They looked at each other in despair and both ran back to the front door. They didn't care about doorbells anymore. They were pounding as hard as they could, with no restraint.

There father overheard the pounding on the door and came over to see what all of the noise was about. He didn't even have to ask the question before Kristin and Ransom shouted, "DEAD!" in unison.  
The baby started crying. There dad left the baby with them and ran to the car. He pulled out a personal gun he kept with him at all times. He ran to the door with the key and opened it up. He gave the kids a 'wait here' sign.

He went into the house, gun drawn, and when he didn't see any immediate threats he ran to his brother's body. He took a pulse, but there wasn't one. He did the same to his sister in law.

Meanwhile, Kristin pulled a chopstick from her hair, making it fall loose. The chopstick was a lot sharper then it needed to be. "Stay with the baby. Mkay?" She smiled sadly and ran to the opposite side of the house, ignoring Ransom's many protests.

She held out the chopstick the way you might hold a throwing knife. She walked through the backdoor. It was always unlocked. She snuck into the house and went into the first bedroom. The room had been ransacked, totally destroyed. Pictures were on the floor, some broken out of their frames. Their TV was missing and so was Aunt Jess' jewelry box. Kristin started to cry.

She went around back and to the front she knew her father would kill her if she went any further. He'd be mad that she'd messed around on a crime scene and that she hadn't followed his instructions. She walked slowly, tears trailing down her face. She got to the front and her dad was just walking out.

"Don't cry. It shows weakness," he scolded.

She nodded and wiped the tears. "Yes sir."

* * *

The cops had said it was a robbery. Kristin figured it was something like that. She wondered why it was that the burglar or burglars had been able to take her uncle down. He was such a strong man. She couldn't see him going without a fight... She made her dad tell her how he was killed and he said that her uncle had been shot six times before he finally went down. Aunt Jess had been shot twice. There dog, Gargoyle, had been stuffed in the washing machine. Dead.

Kristin wondered if they all made it to heaven...

She shook her head. Better not to think about death. She sighed. It would always be around her though. It seemed she couldn't spend a whole year of her life without having to see a dead body.

By the time she got back to the scene the bodies had been taken away and everyone was finishing up. Ziva and McGee nodded to her as if nothing had happened. Tony gave her a curious look, but she moved before he could ask anything.

It felt like an hour drive back when it was only ten minutes. She got out of the car drowsily. She had put the letter opener back in her boot, but she didn't bother to put it back on Tony's desk.

She moved to the room she was sure Gibbs would want to see her in. Interrogation. Gibbs shook his head though.

"How about we take a walk instead?" He suggested.

Kristin nodded. A walk.

**A:N/FORGIVE ME AND REVIEW!**


	11. Mom

**A:N/ Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter! Sorry for the long wait, but I left town for summer and high school is coming up! D: I'm kind of stressed so if you guys have any tips that'd be helpful! :) Thanks guys! Hope you like this one! **

**HeartForSoul**

Gibbs had walked with Kristin outside of the building. They were walking around the perimeter of the parking lot. It'd been quiet. Not one word had been spoken between the two and so far they'd done a full two laps around the parking lot before Gibbs had finally spoken up. Apparently Kristin was determined to stay silent.

"You're a bit quiet," he commented.

"There's isn't much to say Gibbs," she shook her head.

"You seemed to take it pretty hard when you saw Gary Rogers," he pointed out. "Did you like him?"

Kristin shrugged. "He was an alright guy. One of my dad's closer friends. He was good with Chantrice."

"Kali good?" Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"Uncle good," Kristin corrected. Gibbs nodded. "What about Elena Rogers?" He asked her.

Kristin furrowed her brows. "She was alright. Not very caring if you ask me. And her and Gary...they seemed to have more of a platonic relationship than anything. Who knows?"

"Really? Did she seem upset with their relationship? Or the fact that he was good friends with your dad?"

Kristin scoffed. "Not at all. She may have even liked my dad. She was around a lot whenever Gary was there, but she'd only talk to my dad or Kali. She wasn't very interested in Gary or us."

"Do you think Gary got jealous? Maybe even enough to-"

"It wasn't Gary. Let's think logically. Gary is one of dad's friends and he didn't even really seem to care that his wife was talking to dad. The only person Gary ever seemed to have it out for, was Kali. Another reason I had no interest in disliking him," Kristin smirked. "Besides, if he wanted dad out of the way then he wouldn't have killed Elena too. Although if he had, setting Kali up would be good if the murderer wasn't male."

Gibbs nodded. Kristin and Ransom had described the murderer as well as they could. Although they'd only gotten a look at his backside. He was an average height guy with short, dark hair and a face with a five o'clock shadow. He was heavy, but it wasn't all fat.

There was silence again, but this time, Kristin was the one to break it. "Let's face it Gibbs. Gary wasn't the only reason you asked me out here."

Gibbs nodded. "You're pretty smart for a fourteen year old."

Kristin nodded too. "I know. I have to be. If you're dumb, you die."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "That's not always the case."

"I know that too. Dad wasn't a dumb guy..."

"Of course not. He couldn't be, especially not with three kids as intelligent as you guys," Gibbs pointed out.

Kristin shrugged. "Yeah, but even a brain isn't all you need. Look at us now. Dead father, lonely sister, bitchy hoe, and Ransom taken hostage." She laughed bitterly.

"I did have something to ask you," Gibbs said, trying to change the subject. "You mentioned something about losing someone you or your family loved for the last ten years..."

Kristin nodded. "I did."

"Well? Who was it?" Gibbs asked, approaching the subject carefully but impatiently.  
"Who was it not is probably an easier question to answer," Kristin cleared her throat. "It was...everyone. It started when I was four. My mom...died. Then when I was five it was my cousin. The year after that my grandparents. Then my teacher. Then my uncle and my aunt and their dog. Then my babysitter. Then my neighbor. Then Kelly. Then Carter, a kid I babysat. Then Jason. This year dad and Gary. Gibbs. I don't want to have to add another name to that list."

Gibbs shook his head at the pain this girl must've gone through. He rested a hand on her shoulder, a bit surprised when she didn't shake it off. "We'll get Ransom out of this."

"I know," Kristin said, sincerely. _I just hope you get him out in one piece._

"You mind telling me about what happened in all the deaths?" He asked.

Kristin paused and they completed another lap before she finally said. "I guess so."

* * *

Abby had been processing all of the hard evidence when a something hit her like a bolt of lightning. The note. The commander had been found with a note and she'd been so busy looking at everything else she didn't think to get a translation! Her eyes widened as she raced to her phone, tripping over her stuffed hippo and hearing the obnoxious thing fart. She got back up and picked up the receiver, dialing Ziva.

"Officed David," Ziva answered formally.

"Ziva!" Abby said loudly.

"Abby! I can't hear you over your music!"

"Just come to the lab! Quick! I just need you!" Abby said, not bothering to turn the music down.

"I'll be right down."

* * *

"What does Abby need?" Tony asked, standing up.

"Me, apparently," Ziva shrugged. "I am really just hoping it isn't so I can get another Abby makeover."

Tony shrugged. "Before you go, take a look at this." He grabbed the remote to control the plasma.

McGee looked up from his computer and walked over to the two.

"Gibbs wanted us to look up some information on the kids' mother. Guess what I found," he pointed the remote at the screen.  
"That you have a high tolerance for cheap cologne?" Ziva murmured, slightly stepping away.

McGee sniffed the air and proceeded to copy Ziva's motions.

Tony rolled his eyes and pressed the button on the remote. Their jaws dropped at the pictures they saw. "That's what I thought. Their mother, Adrianna Williams? She didn't pass too nicely. She was killed."

"By who?" Ziva asked.

"This is where I get Kristin's hatred for me," Tony said, slightly shaking his head. "She was killed by a cop."

* * *

Gibbs and Kristin had circled the parking lot another three times before she finally started the story of her mother. "Well...I was only four. Not everything is clearly memorable... It started around nine o'clock. I wasn't supposed to be up so late, but my mom had just gotten home and I wanted to play a game with her."

Gibbs nodded as a signal for her to continue.

"We were sitting by the table playing **Shoots and Ladders **when we heard a crash outside. We ignored it. Our lawn ornaments always got knocked over when our neighbors hit them as they backed up..."

_Adrianna Williams rolled her eyes. "When are they going to learn that they don't need to back up so far? That gnome has taken too many hits this month."_

_Kristin giggled. "Why don't you move it mommy?"_

_It would look out of place!" Adrianna winked. "I also like an excuse to yell at them...they aren't the nicest people in the world and I can always make a bargain if Ransom keeps flying those damn electronic planes in their yard."_

_"Mom! Language!" Kristin scolded her mother. _

_"Sorry honey. It's my bad habit. You know that," she smiled. She stood up and looked at Kristin. "How about some brownies?"_

_Kristin nodded eagerly. _

_Her mom smiled and grabbed her glass of water and Kristin's smaller cup to put in the kitchen._

_Kristin smiled as she moved her pawn up a rather large ladder when all of a sudden, the sound of gunshots filled the air. She screamed as the window in the living room broke at the impact of bullets. _

_Adrianna rushed to Kristin's side, but not before she was hit. She dropped to the ground, clutching her side. _

_Kristin's eyes widened as she raced over to her mother's side. "Mommy!"_

_"Shhh! Get down!" Adrianna urged her daughter. "Sweetie. I want you to go hide in the closet. You can't make a sound."_

_Kristin nodded, tears streaming down her face._

_"I love you. Now hide!" Adrianna urged. _

_Kristin nodded and ran to the closet. _

"I stayed hidden until the closet door opened up," Kristin murmured. "A cop had found me. By then, mom was dead and the person who shot her was in jail."

"Who shot her?" Gibbs asked.

"Some cop. My mom was testifying against a murderer. She was the key to the guy going to jail so we had security surrounding the house. Some guy got through and when the guy didn't freeze when the cop told him to he shot. The bullets went behind the guy. My mom happened to be standing up and she got hit."

"What happened to the cop?"

"He got five years and a newspaper article," Kristin shook her head bitterly. "We got a generous check and a dead mother. I don't think it was a fair trade."

"Obviously not," Gibbs nodded. "What happened to your cousin?"

Kristin sighed. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Ziva!" Abby said, jumping up at the sight of the Israeli. "I have something for you to read."

"Abby, I am a bit busy with work. Can this wait?" Ziva asked.

"It's in Hebrew. So no, it can't wait. Come on!" She grabbed Ziva's hand and pulled her to the letter that'd been found by Commander Williams' body.

Ziva was a bout to open her mouth to read it aloud when Abby held up her hand to make her stay quiet. "Chantrice," she called.  
Chantrice looked up from the corner where she was coloring. "Yes Abby?" She asked her.

"Hey. Can you go ask McGee if he has anything for me?" She asked.  
"Can't you use the phone?" Chantrice asked.

Abby nodded. "Yes, but I know you like the elevators."

Chantrice smiled and jumped up. She hugged Abby and ran to the elevator, quickly running inside and pressing the correct button.

"Won't she get lost?" Ziva asked.

Abby shook her head. "I put labels on the buttons so she doesn't forget which is which. I am surprised you didn't see them."

Ziva shrugged. "I take the stairs."

"Oh...read." Abby ordered.

Ziva nodded and looked at the note. "_Kids, I'm sorry to say that my time has come to an end in this world. I know you all will be great without me. Ransom, you were always the one to go to for any protection. Make sure you protect your sisters. Chantrice, I know you're sad but just know I'm with mommy now_." Ziva took a deep breath and continued. "_Be strong. Kristin, I know you will, but take __care of your family. I know that you will be mad at me and everyone else. Just know that I love you all. Be strong and sing to your heart's content. Follow your gut and be leaders in this world. Take care of yourselves. I love you. Dad_."

Abby gaped. "Aw...I am really glad I made Chantrice leave. Do you think that Kristin and Ransom read it?"

Ziva shrugged. "I'm not sure...should we show them?"

Abby thought for a moment and nodded. "We should show Kristin. Even if she has seen it then I think she needs to read it again. Maybe this time the message will sink in..."

Ziva sighed. "These kids are something else."

_"You're telling me," Abby murmured._

**A:N/ Yay! I finished another chapter! :D**


	12. Cousin

**A:N/ Hey guys! Another chapter. I hope I get some reviews this time!**

**HeartForSoul**

Ziva stayed in the lab with Abby for another ten to fifteen minutes, relaying the information she'd gotten before she'd gone downstairs.

"So, you're telling me she was killed by a cop?" Abby asked Ziva for the third time.

"Yes, Abby!" Ziva said, quite exasperated with her favorite goth.

"Well, how long was his sentence?" Abby asked.

"I'm not sure, I didn't bother to check because you said that you needed me," Ziva shrugged.

"Aw!" Abby hugged Ziva who smiled and hugged her back. Abby pulled back. "That's so sweet! Tony probably has it, but let's look." She walked over to her computer and in a matter of seconds she had the case pulled up.

"It says his name is Officer...well not officer anymore I suppose..." Abby mumbled.

"What is it Abby?" Ziva asked.

"His name is Murray Durman," Abby said, grimacing. "I have always hated the name Murray."

"When I was five I went over to my cousins for my aunt's birthday party. My cousin, Allison, was a few years older than me and she was helping put the silverware on the table for the party. She told me to go upstairs and get the gift in her closet," Kristin grimaced at the part coming up next.

_Kristin sighed and hurried up the steps, remembering that her aunt would be here soon. She walked into Allison's room, making faces at the pink walls. She walked into her closet and looked around. She didn't see the purple bag that held her aunt's present anywhere. "Alli! I don't see it!" She called down._

_She heard a distinct curse from downstairs and muffled footsteps coming up the stairs. She heard a gasp and a shout, "Kristin!"_

"_Hold on! I'm looking!" Kristin said, exasperated._

_Then she heard a scream and several thumps. She raced out out of the closet to the top of the staircase. Allison was lying at the bottom, blood pouring from her mouth. "Allison!" Kristin breathed out, racing down the stairs. "Allison!" She shook her shoulder, patted her face, anything to get her to wake up. She ran to the phone and dialed 9-1-1 as fast as possible. _

"_Nine one one, what's your emergency?"_

"_My cousin fell down the stairs!" She said, trying to gulp back any panic. _

"_Can you give me an address, sweetie?" The operator asked, noticing that the person she was talking to was young._

_Kristin quickly spit out the address, hopelessly looking at Alli's body._

"_We're sending someone right now," the operator said. "I'm going to stay on the line until they come, alright?"_

_Kristin nodded, vaguely aware that the operator couldn't see her._

"_What's your name?" Te operator asked. "I'm Jessica."_

"_I'm Kristin True Ward William," Kristin mumbled, hating that her aunt was so old school she couldn't get a cordless phone. _

"_Is anyone there with you Kristin?" Jessica asked._

_Kristin shook her head no, but figured she'd better answer out loud. "No, not for another ten minutes. We're at my aunt's house and it's a surprise birthday party."_

"_Alright, can you tell me if your cousin is bleeding?" Jessica asked and Kristin could hear a few clicks of the keyboard._

"_Yeah! She has blood in her mouth!" Kristin said._

"_Alright, I need you to turn her on her side so she can get the blood out," Jessica ordered._

_Kristin set the phone down, not bothering to tell Jessica she would, and walked over to move Allison a bit so she could get the blood out of her mouth._

_Allison didn't move unless Kristin moved her and she was getting cold and pale. Kristin ran back to the phone. "Jessica! She's really cold!"_

"_Alright honey, don't worry. What's your mom's number? I'll call her," Jessica said. _

_Kristin didn't answer, instead saying, "You can call my aunt." She told Jessica the number and overheard Jessica ordering someone else to call the number. _

_A couple of seconds later Kristin heard sirens and paramedics burst into the house. Two went over to Allison immediately and one went to Kristin. She took the phone and talked to Jessica for a moment then she hung up. _

_Another car pulled up outside and Kristin's aunt burst into the room, her little dog, Gargoyle, following behind. _

"_Alli?" Kristin's aunt Jess cried, running over to her daughter._

_Allison didn't respond. Another minute of working and the first paramedic shook his head, "I'm sorry Ms-"_

_Aunt Jess burst into tears.  
_

"Maybe if I'd gotten there when I heard Allison scream my name I would still have a cousin," she muttered bitterly.

Gibbs stopped walking. "You can't blame yourself."

"Who is going to stop me, exactly?" Kristin raised her brows.

"Me," Gibbs said firmly.

"Why? You know I did it," Kristin said flatly.

"Did you push her down the stairs?" Gibbs asked. "No! You didn't."

Kristin looked him in the eye. "Fine... It doesn't mean I'm not allowed to feel guilty."

Gibbs nodded. "I am very familiar with that feeling."

"In your profession, I can see why," Kristin nodded.

They stood staring for a bit before Kristin broke it by continuing to walk.

"Who is next?" Gibbs asked.

Ziva was about to go up the stairs when she decided to take the elevator instead. She looked at the labels on the buttons. In Abby's swirly script there was a label on each button.

_**Gibbs, Ziva, Tony, McGee**_ is over the **Squad Room** button.

_**Abby/Bert is over Lab button. **_This left Ziva wondering who Bert was.

_**NOT ALLOWED**_ is over the **Autopsy** button and Ziva can't help but nod in agreement to that.

Ziva shook her head at Abby's antics.

"Muggy!" Chantrice called, walking into the Bull Pen. "Abby wants to know if you have anything for her!"

McGee looks up from his desk and grimaces at the name Chantrice had learned for him. "Um... No... not yet. I'm still trying to..." He wondered how he'd say something without actually saying anything so that he didn't give anything away. "I haven't found anything yet. Does she need help?"

Chantrice thought for a moment and thought back to all of the things Abby had down in her lab. She nodded, smiling.

McGee grinned. "I'll be right there." Chantrice decided to wait and went over to Gibbs' desk.

"Hey McGoo," Tony called from his desk.

"What Tony?" McGee asked, irritated.

"Nothing, just wondering if you'd seen Lee lately?" Tony asked.

"No, why?" McGee asked, wondering why Tony was asking about the lawyer that had once been a part of the team.

"She's limping," Tony murmured to himself. "What do you think happened?"

"Car wreck?"

"Chick fight?"

"It is just like you to talk about birds fighting Tony," Ziva rolled her eyes as she walked into the bull pen and sent a small wave to Chantrice, who was currently drawing pictures on the program 'Paint' on Gibbs' computer. It was sort of strange how a six year old could work a computer better than Gibbs.

"We weren't talking about birds, _Ziv-ah_," Tony said. "We were talking about girls."

"What girls, exactly? All the ones you can't get?" Ziva smirked.

McGee rolled his eyes. "Tony says that Lee was walking with a limp or something."

Ziva raised a brow. "Car wreck?" She offered.

"That's what I was wondering," McGee nodded.

"Who cares? We have more important things to deal with," Ziva pointed out. "Have you two found anything?"

"Yeah," Tony nodded. He motioned for Ziva and McGee to come over so Chantrice wouldn't overhear their conversation. "I was about to phone Gibbs when Chantrice came up."

"About?" McGee asked.

"The who got ten years of jail time for killing their mom?" Tony shook his head. "He just got out."

**A:N/ Okay, I think that one was pretty good. R&R! **

**HeartForSoul**


	13. Teacher

**A:N/ Alright, try not to blame me for updating because it is all my parents' fault! We were painting my room so I had to unplug my computer and I had 'temporarily moved out' of my room and went to my mom's. I couldn't update while I was there! Oh, and my sister is having a baby tomorrow.. so yeah. :O Okay, so thanks for sticking with this story! I hope you like it! :D And I think I'll add some mischief for Chantrice in here. ;) **

**Thanks! **

**HeartForSoul**

Kristin sighed. She had shared more about her life to Gibbs in the last hour, than she had to anyone else she might have talked to. "My grandparents. There isn't much to tell there though. It was a freak hit and run when they were on one of their nightly walks.

Gibbs raised his brows. "Did you hear much about it? Do you know who did it?"

"The people weren't caught," Kristin shrugged. "They just told us that it was really strange. It was an unusual place for them to walk, so many people thought it wasn't an accident."

"Why would you say that?"

"It looked like they had been run into a dead end.."

Gibbs nodded. "Then it probably wasn't an accident."

Kristin shrugged and stopped to rest her feet.

Gibbs stopped beside her and said, "Next?"

"So.. wait," Ziva sighed. She turned to look around and noticed Chantrice looking at the computer, with no mouse moving. She wasn't painting anymore, she was listening to them talk. "Chantrice? Can you ask Abby to call me?"

"Can't you call her?" Chantrice asked.

"I could, but I don't think you want to sit in that chair all day," Ziva smiled.

"I don't mind," Chantrice smiled right back.

Ziva raised a brow, "I bet she has a Kaf-Pow for you."

Chantrice's eyes widened and she jumped from her seat and ran off.

Tony shook his head. "Those are too strong for me, how is she going to drink one?"

"She's already had two," McGee smirked.

"Quiet Muggy," Tony said, eyes narrowing.

"Can we _please_ get back to the subject before she comes back.. diaper?"

"Hyper," Tony corrected.

McGee looked to Tony. "So.. you're saying the guy who killed their mom has just gotten out of prison? We have got to bring him in."

"I'll call Gibbs," Ziva offered, dialing him quickly.

Tony nodded, "McGee, work your probie magic to see if you can find where this guy lives."

"What's his name?"

"Murray Durman," Tony answered. He sighed and muttered to himself, "These kids are going to go through hell."

Apparently he hadn't been so quiet, as Ziva replied, "I don't even want to know what Kristin will do to him."

McGee nodded. "You think Gibbs will let her sit in?"

"I'm not sure," Tony shrugged.

Chantrice sighed as she ran to the elevator. She loved Abby, she was so much fun, but she really wished that she could just listen to the agents' conversation. What were they talking about? She deserved to know!

She walked onto the elevator when the doors opened and she reached out to press Abby's button, but her hand hesitated. Chantrice had been able to read since she was four, so she knew that _**NOT ALLOWED**_ meant she probably shouldn't go there. Chantrice was tired of being left out of things. She wanted to get a better idea of what was going on and maybe this 'Not Allowed' room would tell her. It was only ten seconds later that she had pressed the button and she was on her way down to autopsy.

Kristin sighed and said, "My teacher."

Gibbs furrowed his brows. He'd always been sure that kids hated their teachers. "What was so special about her?"

"She was there. Other teachers don't care about slacking kids, but this one did. I wasn't slacking, but-"

"You care, that she cared," Gibbs finished.

"Someone had to. That teacher made every single one of us pass any state tests we had to take."

"What happened to her?"

"She was suffocated."

"Well that's not an accident at all," Gibbs murmured.

"No, it wasn't."

_Kristin shoved Ransom aside. "You're just in love with Miss Williams," she taunted, mad at Ransom for coming with her to bring Miss Williams a fruit basket her aunt had made her."_

"_Shut up," Ransom said, pushing his sister back._

"_Shut up is what you say when you have no better response," Kristin smirked._

"_Then zip it!" Ransom ordered._

_Kristin rolled her eyes. "Come on, we need to get there before school starts!"_

_They lived a block from the school, and they both were trained enough in self-defense that their dad let them walk. _

_They ran to the school, bursting through the doors and sliding down the maze of hallways to get to Miss Williams' class._

_Kristin grinned when they were finally met with her door._

_Ransom grabbed the fruit basket from her hand. "I'll give it to her."_

"_Sure you will," Kristin smirked again._

_Ransom rolled his eyes. "Just open the door."_

"_Fine," Kristin walked over to the door and pushed it. There was something in the way. _

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Put that down and help me," Kristin ordered, something in her gut was telling her that something was going to happen._

"A gut instinct?" Gibbs asked, trying not to smirk.

"I like to think everyone has one," Kristin shrugged.

"You'd be surprised," Gibbs nodded. "Continue."

_Ransom put his back to the door as Kristin pushed with her hand and they succeeded in opening the door wide enough for Kristin's small frame to fit through. _

_The squeeze was tight, but she managed and she screamed when she turned to see what was blocking the door. "Miss Williams!"_

"_What's going on?" Ransom cried from behind the door. _

"_It's Miss Williams," Kristin breathed heavily. "She's not moving!"_

"_Check if she's breathing," Ransom ordered, a bit more calm at not seeing the body._

_Kristin stumbled over and fell to her knees, putting her hand to the base of her teacher's neck. "Nothing!" She called. "Go get Mr. A!"_

_Ransom didn't answer, but Kristin could tell he'd gone from the pounding of his footsteps. Kristin frowned. Her mom, her cousin, her grandparents, then this? Who was next?_

"They ever tell you how it went down?"

"No," Kristin shook her head. "We were seven, but we overheard our dad saying something about how she was suffocated with a backpack or something. The killer took the weapon."

Gibbs nodded. "Any suspects? Students? Teachers?"

"There wasn't a person who didn't like her," Kristin shook her head. "Especially Mr. A. I think he was in love with her."

Gibbs frowned, wondering if the love was only one-sided. "Who is next?"

"My aunt and uncle," Kristin frowned.

Chantrice jumped a bit as the doors opened, very aware that she was _not_ supposed to be there. She stuck her head out and looked around, waiting for any signs that someone else was down there.

She noticed a set of double doors, decorated with big, bold letters that said, 'Autopsy'. She frowned, not yet knowing what the word meant. She rushed to the door, her hands were just about to push it open, when she heard a distinct clearing of the throat.

She turned around to find Ducky. "Hello, Miss Chantrice." Ducky smiled. "May I ask what you're doing?"

Chantrice's eyes grew wide. "I just wanted to know..." She trailed off.

"Ah, I see," Ducky nodded understandingly. "Miss Chantrice, have you ever tried to lift something really heavy?"

Chantrice nodded, silent.

"That is sort of something like this situation. I think if you walk in that room, you might see something that is too heavy for you. Possibly when you're older, and stronger, you will be able to enter, but for now I suggest you go talk to Abigail." He smiled gently.

Chantrice bowed her head and nodded. "Okay." She'd heard Ducky's words very clearly, but she was determined to find out what was in that room.

**A:N/ Any Good? Let me know! Oh, and my sister had a baby. :) She's a girl. **

**HeartForSoul**


	14. Alicia, George, Kelly

**A:N/I'm back! :D **

**HeartForSoul**

Kristin had just finished telling Gibbs about her aunt, uncle and the robbery that had taken place and killed them, when his phone rang.

He picked it up, looking at the ID before answering. "Gibbs."

"_Gibbs, we have a lead. A Murray Durman, the man who killed their mom, was released a few weeks ago on good behavior_," Ziva's voice rang out from the phone and Kristin froze when she heard the news.

Gibbs growled in frustration. "Bring him in."

Ziva frowned. "He was with Kristin, and he didn't sound too happy."

Tony's eyes widened. "How loud were you?"

"Well... he's outside and the highway noise was loud so I talked a _tad_ louder than normal," Ziva frowned.  
"Kristin must've heard you," McGee groaned. "What do we do now?"

"Hide the letter openers!" Ziva insisted.

"Don't even think about it," Gibbs stated once the phone conversation was over.

"We have a deal, Gibbs," Kristin protested. "You can't go back on it!"

Gibbs was silent for a moment. "I don't think you should-"

"Well, I do," Kristin said, brow raised.

"Fine," Gibbs grunted.

They walked silently back towards the NCIS building.

When they finally reached the bull pen they saw that it was empty of any people.

Chantrice was currently in Abby's lab, singing along with one of the songs Abby had.

"I'll be right back," Gibbs murmured, walking away.

Kristin didn't miss that Gibbs had been taking out his phone as he rounded the corner.

While Gibbs was gone she hummed a tune for a brief moment before she paused. She was alone. In the bull pen. With all of the information. She smirked and walked over to Ziva's computer, noticing it was unlocked. She looked around for a second and sat in Ziva's chair, quickly searching through links to find "Murray Durman".

She scanned through some of the information, clicking 'print' before she opened up another page; this time she searched for anyone working in their police department ten years prior, printing out the page again. She was about to just close the window when a thought popped into her mind and she searched "Leroy Jethro Gibbs". She didn't bother looking before she printed a couple of pages that came from the links.

At the sound of footsteps she quickly erased the history and pulled up a game of "Mastermind".

Gibbs passed the printer without a glance, not having heard anything, and looked to Kristin. "Would you like to finish our conversation?" He asked, settling himself in at his desk chair.

Kristin took a brief look around before she scooted her chair closer to Gibbs and sighed. "Her name was Alicia. Dad had to go some meeting or other so Alicia came to take care of us..."

_Kristin rolled her eyes, not comprehending why her father insisted on a babysitter when she was more than capable of taking care of the three of them. She watched as Alicia sang with Ransom, using their duet, "Somebody to Love"._

_Alicia wasn't a bad person, she was very nice to all three of them. Ransom, in particular, thought she was pretty nice; he was always talking about when he'd get to see the sight of her lovely mocha skin and waves of dark hair again._

_Kristin rocked Chantrice as she watched the two, wondering how late she'd have to stay up for her father to return this time. She stood up and just as she was about to set Chantrice in her bed tires screeched loudly outside and there was a loud '_boom'!

"_What was that?" Ransom asked, stopping the duet._

_Alicia ran to the windows. "It sounded like a wreck. I'll be right back you guys, stay here!" Alicia ran out of the door, searching everywhere. She got to the street and noticed a car had some tire treads behind it. She hurried to the windows and knocked on it as another car pulled up._

_That's when it happened. The windows to both cars rolled down and people began to shoot._

_Kristin grabbed Ransom's arm and pulled him down as he shouted, "No! Alicia!"_

"Wait, both cars shot at her?" Gibbs asked.

Kristin shook her head. "It was a drive-by."

Gibbs nodded, contemplating. "Next?"

Chantrice was down in Abby's lab and it'd been a while since anything exciting had happened. Abby had told her that she was cleaning off some tools and looking at pictures. In other words, she was dusting the gun for fingerprints and looking through the images of how the body was positioned.

Chantrice sighed. "Abby, can I get a Kaf-Pow?"

Abby looked up. "Don't you think you've had enough?" She smiled at the kid, wondering if she'd grow up like a younger version of Abby.

"But I'm bored, I wanna do something!" Chantrice whined.

That's when Abby got an idea.

"My neighbor, George," Kristin frowned.

"What was special about him?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm not sure. He was a good guy. He was only nineteen. He'd just moved out of his house and after a single conversation with my dad he ended up coming to our house every Tuesday, his day off."

"What was the conversation about?"

"I didn't hear it, I just know dad said something to George who had lost his brother, Fred, and George and dad became easy friends. Kind of had a nephew-uncle bonding thing," Kristin said.

"_Why does it seem _so_ quiet today?" Ransom asked. "Forty-three," he counted as Kristin did another push up._

"_Maybe," she said, taking a deep breath. "It's because Chantrice is asleep?" She went down again._

"_Forty-four," Ransom muttered. "No... Oh! I know! Ginger!"_

"_Why are you talking about cooking?" Kristin asked._

"_Forty-five," Ransom said. "Not the spice! The person! George isn't here today!"_

"_Maybe he's-" down "out of town," Kristin suggested._

"_Forty-six," he counted, shaking his head. "Nah, George is never out of town on Tuesday. Forty-seven."_

"_Then why don't you go see?" Kristin suggested. "He lives" down "right next door."_

_Ransom smirked. "I'll beat you!"_

_However, Kristin, knowing his tricks, had already jumped up after she suggested it. She was running towards the fence, and as she hopped over she laughed, calling, "Forty-eight, by the way!"_

_Ransom growled as his shirt got caught on the fence, but he continued to run, knocking into Kristin when she randomly stopped._

"_What?" He asked, looking at her frozen expression. He followed her line of sight until he saw it. She was staring at a pair of legs. They were just laying there, but having been in the situation before, Kristin and Ransom knew better._

_Kristin ran to the pair of legs and cried out when she saw the red-headed, shining face of George, lying on the ground, a glass beside him._

_Kristin reached over to feel for a pulse and looked to Ransom. "He's gone."_

"It was an accident, supposedly," Kristin said, grimacing.

"Supposedly?"

"George had an ant problem because he was such a sugar freak and he never bothered cleaning up anything he spilt. He bought ant poison and they said he must've accidentally mixed it in with the sugar, being that they looked identical. He poured the sugar in his coffee and unknowingly drank the poison," Kristin shut her eyes as she pictured the scene again.

"I think we have three more people to talk about?" Gibbs asked, steering the conversation away from George.

"We'll you've already heard about Kelly," Kristin shrugged.

"Give me a few details. How'd the fire start?"

"Gas leak," Kristin frowned. "All I know is that the power went out around the neighborhood, Kelly lit a candle to see, and there was a fire. She got trapped inside and we didn't get her out until she'd already been killed from smoke inhalation."

"You went inside and saved her?"

"Ransom and I did," Kristin corrected him. "We got home and when we figured out there was a fire and we didn't see Kelly, we broke her window. We climbed in and she was lying on the floor."

Gibbs shook his head. "Wow."

"Wow is definitely the word people used," Kristin frowned. "It's like we're heroes for doing nothing."

"Being brave enough to do that must count for something," Gibbs pointed out.

"We're friends, not Gryffindors," Kristin groaned. "We don't care about looking brave, we care that our friend doesn't get hurt."

Gibbs nodded and paused. "What's a Gryffindor?"

**A:N/ Been too long. I know. Go ahead and shank me, but before you do, leave a review?**

**HeartForSoul**


	15. Cameron

**A:N/Hey guys! I'm back! :D Okay, so I was looking some things over, and I wasn't really a fan of what I was seeing. I decided to change a couple of things in this so that, instead of being fourteen, Kristin and Ransom will now be sixteen, turning seventeen soon. I hope you guys don't mind, but it makes a bit more sense that way. :) Oh, and Chantrice will be eight. I'll go back to edit everything soon!**

**Okay, thanks guys! I love your reviews and alerts, they make my day!**

**R&R!**

**HeartForSoul**

After explaining a bit more on Kelly's death, Kristin ticked the deaths off on her fingers. "Mom, Allison, Miss Williams, aunt and uncle, Alicia, George, Kelly," Gibbs counted. "Seven years."

"Dad is eight," Kristin reminded him.

"Alright, who is next?" Gibbs asked.

Kristin grimaced. "Cameron."

"Who is Cameron?"

"Was," she corrected. "He... He was this kid I used to babysit. He..."

"Go on..." Gibbs urged. If they only had two people, that was quite the relief. He felt like he was getting no work done. Speaking of no work... Where was his team?

"Well...

_Kristin waved good bye to the Davidson's as they drove off, most likely going to another club. That was their usual. Hire Kristin so they could go out and get drunk while having someone to take care of Cameron while they were gone._

_Kristin picked up the little blonde, adjusting his glasses. "Come on, kid. You can get the movie. I'll get the popcorn," she carried the blonde to the movie case where he immediately began searching through the large collection of movies._

_Kristin wandered to the kitchen, rummaging through the pantry as she started the hunt for popcorn and maple syrup. She called out to the living room, "Hey! I don't want to watch that 'Scooby Doo' movie again. We watch that everytime!" At a yelp from Cameron, Kristin shook her head "I don't want to hear complaining, young man! We'll watch it next time!"_

_There was no reply and Kristin paused in the pantry exploration. "Cameron?" She called._

_At the sound of a door shutting, Kristin's head jerked up. Cameron knew he wasn't allowed outside, what was he doing? She walked to the doorway of the livingroom and looked around. Movies were scattered everywhere, but Cameron was no where in sight. She looked towards the back door, the only other exit to the living room and frowned, walking towards it._

_The room was quiet except for her footsteps so she heard the sound at once._

_A splash. Kristin froze. The Davidson's had a pool in their back yard, but it was winter... Why was Cameron by the pool? She burst into a sprint. Cameron couldn't swim._

"When I got there, he was lying facedown in the pool," Kristin took in a shaky breath and Gibbs would swear he saw moistened eyes.

He shook his head. "Kids..."

"He didn't do it," Kristin said, looking up. "I knew it. Immediately."

"What do you mean?"

"He couldn't have pulled back the cover on the pool. I think someone took him and murdered him," Kristin said firmly. "The cops didn't believe me, neither did the Davidsons..."

Gibbs sighed. "Why trust cops?"

"You never should trust cops," Kristin frowned.

Gibbs smirked. "Not always true, but we will see. Now... last but not least?" He asked, leaning back in his chair.

Kristin went still. "I think you should find your team. See what they're up to and all that."

Gibbs raised a brow. "I think-"

However, Gibbs was interrupted when the elevators dinged.

Kristin and Gibbs both looked over, locked eyes, and the next actions all took place very quickly.

Kristin attempted to run to the door, grabbing a stapler in her hand, but she was intercepted by Gibbs, who reached over his desk and grabbed her by the shoulders, pulling her back.

Ziva's eyes widened at the scene. She seemed to be escorting a man of average height and weight. He had raven black hair and sparkling sapphires for eyes. His nose was pointed, reminding the room of a large, bird beak. He raised his brows at Kristin.

"You killed her, you bastard! I'll kill you! I'll shove this so far up your ass that you'll spit staples. Let me go Gibbs! That-" Gibbs managed to cover her mouth, having let most of her profanities loose.

Tony, who was standing on the opposite side of the man, could've sworn he saw a smirk on Gibbs' face and an evil glint in his eyes.

"Boss, I'm pretty sure you know who this is," Tony gestured to the man. "But if you don't..."

The stranger stuck out his hand, "My name is Murray Durman."

**A:N/What do you think? I'm going to go edit previous chapters so that ages will be fixed... :)**

**R&R!**

**HeartForSoul**


End file.
